


Guiding Light

by LightofExcalibur



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofExcalibur/pseuds/LightofExcalibur
Summary: Erasmus and Simon explore a  Ghost ship for a  treasure





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> I like Erasmus... he looks cool.

Deep in the night, the sea was chaos. The stormy winds made the waves rise higher and higher. No star shone over the ship that was dancing through the ocean. The orders of the captain were swallowed by a wave, crashing over his head. For a moment, a lightning strike, illuminated the night. For a moment the crew saw a wave so gigantic that it would surely overthrow their ship. Then, darkness returned.... 

"Come oon! A ghost ship? There gotta be some awesome treasure there." The excited human was jumping up and down the beach. His enthusiasm was not shared with his partner though. 

"I don't know... I think a Ghost Ship could be a bit too dangerous." 

"You mean more dangerous than Barbary? HAH, i don't think so. Come on Erasmus, let's get that treasure."

"I thought you were finished with treasure hunting anyway. What's with your sudden interest in this Ghost ship?" 

At that question Simons face turned red. He sheepishly looked away. 

"Well... the village elder said that on board of the ship was a brilliant ring. And... ya know... I was... thinking of... ya know..." with a hand on his neck, Simon looked at Erasmus and hoped his friend would understand what he meant. After all, there was no one who understood him better than the dragon. Well, maybe except... 

A knowing smirk on his face Erasmus answered: "If it's for love, then I am honored to be your guiding light once more. Now _**Flame! Guide our way**_" 

"Thanks buddy! That's why your gonna be my best man!"said Simon while the duo followed the flame. 

Erasmus made a mental not to investigate what a "best man" was when they returned. 

"Are you sure that's a real rule?" asked the blue dragon while they soared across the nigh sky. 

"Of course. At least I guess. After all, no story says that Ghost ships appear during the day, right?" 

The dragon had no time to answer, as a thick fog surrounded them. A terrifying howl was sounded from the heart of the fog. They had found their destination. 

With a flap of the mighty wings, Dragon and Adventurer landed on the ship.

"I see no trace of ghost. That's to good to be real, right?" 

"Be careful. This ship is filled with void mana. It would be dangerous if we remain her for too long." 

Carefully the two searched the ship. After nearly an hour of searching they came upon the treasury. Using his skills, Simon easily opened the locks and found his prize. A diamond ring that shone with a blinding light. 

"A fine piece of craftsmanship. It is filled with mana. Your special someone is very lucky that you go through this much trouble to secure a fitting gift." 

Suddenly a howl and the fog was thickening. Now the dragon was sure of it. The fog must be the source of that foul mana. 

"Quickly Simon, we have to leave before any fiends appear."

As fast as they could, Simon and Erasmus fled to the deck of the ship. However, it was filled with ghostly apparitions. Spectral pirates with no form that seemed to flow together with the fog. 

"_<strike>!!&%)($&}}{[²³51</strike>_" screamed the ghosts and launched on the intruders. 

Simon was quick on his feet and quicker with his head, so he managed to dodge the sailors. 

But wave upon wave threw themselves on the duo. 

Simon was good with the blade but found that none of his blows could hurt them. 

Erasmus fared better, but the pirates took the form of fiends and gave the dragon serious trouble. 

"Erasmus" dodging another pirate, Simon was nearly out of breath "we gotta do something. I can't believe that the dead really can remain in the world of the living." 

That figure of speech gave Erasmus an idea. It wasn't much, but he had to try. 

"Maybe you really are the dead that never found their way into the afterlife. Or maybe your their hatred and fear given shape. Maybe you simply are memories that come to life thanks to the mana of this place. I don't know, but what I know is that you lost your way. I know that you died at sea during a storm and that I, as guardian of sailors have failed you. So let me show you the way, at least now, during your darkest hour!"

"_**O, flame! By your radiant incandescence, I bid thee guide the lost and show the way. Be their lantern in the dark.**_" 

The azure flame grew in strength until it's light filled not only the ship, but shone through the fog. From the outside it must have looked as though the sea stood aflame. But in this soothing light, the phantoms lost their form. Some looked happy as they faded into the light, others screamed sounds no human could ever mimick. 

As the light died out, Erasmus sank to the floor. He was not used to let his power grow this large. 

With a heavy breath, Simon sat next to hiss partner " Ya know... I think I've had enough adventures for a while." 

"You cannot believe how happy I am for you. That your beloved has accepted your gift. You really must introduce as soon as possible."

"I was actually planning on doing so today. Would have been the perfect day for it, really..." 

Simon was blown of his feet from the impact of the bombs. 

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME, YE SCALYWAGS! OR ME MEN WILL BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS!!" 

Barbarys anger was clear on her face. But that, is a story for another time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make the gender of Simons lover ambiguous? .... Ehhhhhh idk, why not.  
Also, I only had a plan for like... half of this fic and I think you can tell but.... eh. I tuned out alright, I guess.
> 
> (If you have ideas for any adventurer and dragon interactions, I'm all ears)


End file.
